Together
by thisoldlady
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, starring Dean and Castiel. Together. In love. My first try in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN** **THEM!**

-1-

Nothing is the same.

Everything feels so different.

He never expected the sharp pangs of jealousy, whenever he sees Dean talking to a stranger in a random bar.

Never expected this giddy feeling, whenever Dean smiles at him.

He never expected those goosebumps, Dean's fingertips leave on his skin.

Never expected the possessive feeling, when he sees Dean's ass, bend over a pool table.

And he certainly never expected the love that bursts in his chest, when he sees Dean lips, smiling around his hard dick.

On earth...

Castiel found heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Another shitty motel.

Cracked tiles in the bathroom. Wallpapers with water stains. Musty smell.

It feels as if he had lived half of his life in such hovels.

He sighs and presses himself closer to the sleeping form next to him.

The solid form of Castiel, softly snoring.

Dean snorts quietly.

Who would ever have believed that angels snore?

That angels have to shower?

That angels are so very much human?

Dean breathes in the unique smell of Castiel and smiles.

No matter, where they are. What they do.

As long as they are together, Dean is willing to do everything.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Dean moans.

He writhes on the sheets.

Castiel kisses his way down Deans body, littered with scars.

"You are so beautiful", he whispers in Dean's skin.

Dean fists the sheets.

Castiels tongue flickers over his nipples, eliciting another moan from his human lover.

Dean loves the way his body responds to Castiel.

Never before he felt like that. With nobody.

Never before he felt so free to give everything.

His body, his mind, his soul.

He had various lovers in the past, he was far from a saint. It was about release, about fun, about sex.

But with the angel at his side, he found love.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Sometimes it is hard and fast. Rigid flesh slamming into a tight channel, almost streched to the limit.

Sometimes it is slow and sensual. Soft touches bringing pure joy.

Sometimes it is kinky. Blindfolds, handcuffs, silken scarfs and cock rings. The safe word is 'Impala'. Of course it is.

There are kisses and bitings. Licks and nibbles.

There are moans and groans, soft sighs and hisses. There are incoherent curses.

There are strong hands, gripping hard and leaving bruises and there are tender touches, soft as the rain in springtime.

Mating.

Marking.

Claiming.

Gentle words are whispered in the night.

Words of love.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Castiel arches his back, trying to take Dean's cock deeper. He's panting.

Close. He's so close.

As an angel, Castiel knows everything about flying.

He knows, how to fly fast.

How to fly high.

He never knew, he could fly like this.

Touching the moon, when Dean caresses his skin.

Dancing in the middle of stars, when adorable lips are wrapped around his dick.

Feeling the presence of god, while kissing his green eyed friend...lover...ally.

Seeing stars, when a mindblowing orgasm ripples through his body.

The angel, grounded by the man.

Grounded by love.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

Making out on the couch.

Like a couple of teenagers.

Horny teenagers.

Fully clothed.

Close...so close.

But not close enough.

Never close enough.

Exploring...kissing...touching...stroking.

Seeking for friction.

Seeking for release.

Seeking for even more closeness.

Closed eyes and open mouths.

Tongues dancing.

Words of love, so softly spoken.

Dean's fingers, tangled in Castiels hair.

Castiel, placing hot open mouth kisses on Deans throat.

Nipping, tasting, enjoying, loving.

Their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined.

Feeling safe.

Loved.

Related.

Together.

Impossible to say where the angel ends and the man begins.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

It was a close call earlier that day.

Adrenaline still is running high.

The moment, they are in their motel room, the moment, they are safe... Dean is on Castiel.

He shoves him against the wall, kissing him hard, burying his fingers in Castiels unruly hair.

Their bodies flush.

Both are panting.

But alive.

Dean rips Castiel's shirt open, sending the tiny buttons all over the floor.

He doesn't mind.

He needs to feel the angel.

All of him.

Needs to feel him skin to skin, feel him breath, hear him moan, hear his name falling from bruised lips.

Alive.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

It is not possible.

It is not even an option.

Damn, he's straight. A straight guy. He likes women. A lot. He likes the way they move. The way they grip his dick in their wet channel.

But his stomach does crazy things, when he sees Castiel smiling.

His heart flutters in his chest, when he hears the fluttering of Castiel's wings.

His palms become sweaty, when Castiel touches his shoulder.

He wants to be near him.

Wants to feel him.

Skin on skin.

He dreams of passion.

He dreams of entangled limbs.

He dreams of kissing.

Kissing his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

Cas loves it to shower with Dean.

The spray of hot water running over aching muscles.

Relaxing.

Gripping Dean's cock with his soapy hand, strocking him with the right amount of pressure to make Dean's knees buckle and his hips thrusting involuntarily in his hand.

Dean, smiling up to him, droplets of water in his lashes, taking him deep, so deep, that he has to lean back against the cold tiles to stay upright.

But this...this is so much better.

The hot water in the tub, a light scent of sandalwood and cedar lingering in the air, his back pressed against Dean's chest, their fingers intertwined, breathing as one.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean is stunned.

There is this beautiful being...in love with him.

He's the one to touch Castiel.

He's allowed to shower the angel in affection.

He can make this celestial being moan and writhe and pant in pleasure.

He can be weak with Castiel, open and vulnerable.

He can give and receive.

He's the one who can make a soldier of god begging... _m_ _ore...don't stop...please...Dean, please...harder..._

He can watch Castiel's pupils dilate in pure lust.

He can watch Castiel come undone.

He can watch Castiel rest, spent and sated.

He can see the love in Castiel's beautiful blue eyes.

He can drown in them.


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

Dean's heaven is blue.

Blue like the eyes of Castiel. Full of emotions and soul. Beautiful and deep. Like the ocean. He could drown in them.

Dean's heaven is soft.

Like the skin of Castiel. Warm and smooth under his fingertips.

Like the lips of Castiel. Plump, slightly chapped and so eager.

Like the strands of Castiel's hair when Dean's fingers glide through them.

Dean's heaven is salty.

Like the skin of Castiel after they made love.

When they are spent and sated and oh so happy.

Dean's heaven smells clean.

Like a forest after a summer's rain.

Like Cas.

Like home.


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

Their faces mere inches apart, their breath mingling.

Castiel is the one to close the distance between them.

Brave Castiel, with soft and pliant lips.

This is happening, this is really happening. After all these years, after all the heartbreak and grief and desperation and death.

They deserve it. They deserve happiness. They deserve love.

Dean has to close his eyes, he wants to cherish this moment for the rest of his life. The feeling, the taste of Cas' lips against his own.

So precious.

He tries to stiffle a groan when Castiel's tongue traces the seam of his lips, begging for entrance.

He tries, but he fails.


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

It smells like ozone...

the first time Dean sees Castiel, Angel of the Lord.

Energy is humming in the air, making the small hairs on Dean's arms stand up. His skin is prickling.

He feels lost.

It smells like summer...

the first time Dean kisses Cas.

A chick flick moment. The sunset, the beach, the sounds of the waves, crashing against the shore.

His lips are tingling and the blood is singing in his veins.

He drowns in the kiss, in the blue of Cas' eyes.

He's lost.

It smells like honey...

like summer and ozone.

Everytime Dean and Cas make love.


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

They are panting.

Breathing hard.

Kissing, biting, sucking, seeking friction.

Cas pops the button of Deans pants open, pulls the zipper down and groans out.

 _You'll be the death of me, but oh what a way to go_ , he rasps.

He loves the sight of Dean's cock, stiff and throbbing as it dampens the soft satin and lace of a beautiful (and unexpected) pink panty with beads of precum.

Their panty kink is a mutual kink.

And when Cas opens up Dean, slowly and sensual, with his fingers and his tongue, when he whispers word of encouragement and love in his lover's skin, the panties remain on Dean, framing his flushed body.


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

Dean smiles at the sight of Castiel in their kitchen. Barefoot dancing.

His dark hair tousled.

Pyjama-pants low on his hipbones.

Upperbody naked.

Covered in hickeys and bite-marks. So beautiful.

Relaxed and content.

A streak of flour on his cheek.

Smiling and humming.

An angel. A warrior of god. Once god himself. A restless fighter. A strategist.

Pealing and slicing apples with an angel-blade.

That's Cas.

His boyfriend.

Huh, that's amazing. His boyfriend.

For once in his life, he can have this.

A home. Love.

And a slightly burnt apple-pie for breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

After saving Dean from hell Castiel had to rebuilt Dean cell for cell.

He had to give that bright soul a home again. A vessel.

A beautiful vessel, matching that beautiful soul.

He knows Dean's body. He knows it, down to the smallest details.

Inside-out.

So he knows how to make Dean squirm and moan.

How to make him scream until his voice is raw.

He can pound into Dean hard and fast, making him cry out in pleasure.

He sucks Dean until his toes are curling and white flashes of light burst behind his closed eyelids.

Yes, Castiel makes good use of his knowledge.

And Dean loves every second of it.


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

There is something primal in marking.

In claiming.

It is wild and free and wonderful.

Bitemarks blooming on Castiel's pale skin.

Hidden under his holy tax accountant attitude.

It's sexy to know there are bruises on Dean's hipbones, veiled by his fed slacks.

There is their scent, lingering in the air, sweat and jizz. Mixed together.

Dean on their bed, smiling lazily in his post-orgasmic haze, Cas on his knees by his side. Jerking off in a furious pace. Beads of sweat, rolling down his chest. He wants this, he needs this.

Thick white ropes of cum spurting all over Dean's smiling face.

They love to mark each other.

Over and over again.


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

Anticipation makes him shiver.

Face down, ass in the air, legs spread.

Dean's presence behind him. Warm, gentle, loving.

Reassuring.

Strong fingers, touching him tenderly.

Gripping his cheeks. Kneading. Rubbing. Pulling them apart.

Exposing him.

Cas moans brokenly. He needs more. So much more.

Everything.

Everything Dean can give him.

He feels Dean's tongue.

Swirling around the tight ring of muscles.

Dipping in.

Sucking, licking, probing.

Kissing.

His cock heavy between his legs.

Leaking.

He pushes back against Dean's face.

 _More! Please! My love! More!_

The rasp of Dean's stubble against his flesh is delicious.


End file.
